


The Nephilim

by orphan_account



Series: Micheals Apocolypse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s13e10 Wayward Sisters, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nephilim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Claire reflects on meeting the son of Satan, Dean and Cas continue to dance around each other, and Jack uses his powers. More summaries suck.





	The Nephilim

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> So the timeline for this series is not totally set, all I know is that it strays away from cannon pretty fast. This story is bit after Wayward Sisters, as Claire is back, but I've changed it so Jack and Mary are already back because instead of just giving Rowena the page she wanted for her spell, Sam made her promise to open a door to the other world for them.  
> Just thought I'd explain that, as always kudos and comments make my day! (And night as that is when I'm on here!)

Claire had first met Jack when he and Mary had come stumbling out of the portal as Rowena struggled to keep it open. Dean had immediately gone to help Mary while Cas, who had just escaped Lucifer and Asmodeus, helped pull Jack through. The Nephilim had been thrilled to join the others with a party at the bunker, and had immediately begun introducing himself to all the new people, making Jody crack a smile.  
She had to admit, it was a little awkward being around him at first as he was quite literally the Devil's spawn, but he was a nice kid, so it got easier.   
Jack was good at keeping Claire distracted from the empty pain she felt inside her since Kaia's death, but eventually Sam had called him over for a check up and recount of what had happened, once again leaving her alone.  
Claire decided instead to observe her companions to try and take her mind off things. If they were drunk enough, maybe she'd get some good blackmail material. Alex was telling Patience about some of her experiences as a hunter, which only made Claire miss Kaia more, so she moved on quickly from that.   
The blond hunter eventually found her eyes landing on Dean and Cas who were in deep conversation a little ways away. She smiled slightly at the way Dean let his hand linger on Cas's shoulder, and at how Cas watched him longingly whenever the hunter looked away.  
Sure it was a little strange to see her fathers face making lovie eyes at someone other then her mom, but Claire didn't really mind. It seemed that she too was joining Sam in the ranks of Destiel shippers. 

The second time Claire has seen Jack had been over face time, a concept which fascinated the Nephilim, when he had been thanking her and Jody for planning his Halloween. She found herself laughing as he showed her a picture of all the guys in their angel garb with a bag of candy in their hangs.  
Claire promised Jack that she would show the picture to Jody and Mary when they got back from hunting, and quickly forwarded it to Alex.  
'That's adorable,' came the quick reply.  
'My idea!' She shot back before putting her phone away. At least Jack would get a bit of a childhood.

The third time Claire was blessed with the Nephilim's presence was Thanksgiving, which Jody and Patience insisted on having, when they all met up at the bunker and were shown the extent of Jack's powers. Mary had made pie which Dean was gulping down like a madman while Jack was happily trying everything while hearing the history of the holiday from as, who bad been there for the whole thing.  
After dinner they had all gone out to get some more salt from a convenience store in a nearby when it happened out of the blue they were jumped by seven demons. They only had there pocket weapons, and were sleepy from all the food. Claire was sure they were done for when suddenly a golden light filled the room, and the demons began shrieking in pain.  
The hunters and angel all looked up in astonishment at where Jack was standing, eyes glowing gold, and burning the demons out of their hosts.  
Black smoke filled the room as the demons were expelled and sent back to Hell, and Jack collapsed against Cas's chest, drained. They rode back to the base in silence, and Claire left with a feeling her gut. She didn't know how, but that boy was going to be the one to stop whatever was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye out for more installments, and come join me on tumblr!  
> LegacyofLight.tumblr.com


End file.
